


100 Words - Work For It

by ErinDarroch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinDarroch/pseuds/ErinDarroch





	100 Words - Work For It

Han lifted his lips from Leia’s flushed skin and abruptly halted the motion of his hips, then drew his head back to stare at her in frank astonishment.

“What’s the matter?” she teased, one eyebrow arching. “Didn’t think I had it in me to talk like that?”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” he gasped. “You got it in you to do any damn thing you want. But I’m gonna need to hear _that_ again.”

Leia convulsed in gales of laughter, then tightened her legs around him and met his heated gaze.

“Okay, Hotshot,” she smirked, “but you’re going to have to work for it.”


End file.
